narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suiteki Mizuko
Mizuko Suiteki (水滴 水子, Suiteki Mizuko) is a noble kunoichi from an unknown country located at the West of the Ninja World. She possesses an unnamed Kekkei Genkai inherited by his ancestor that grants her the ability to absorb and create water through skin. She was blacklisted as a S-Rank Criminal after she founded Jūnigatsu and became the leader of it as Juichigatsu (November). Appearance Mizuko is a kunoichi and despite being a female, she has a very boyish appearance and is considered as disgrace in the Royal Family, except her family. She has short dark blue-black hair, pale skin and a pair of blue eyes that look like crystal. She is always seen cross-dressing, wearing male outfit is her most notable features. Her outfit consists of a plain white shirt and a dark blue jacket, with the zipper usually up to her chest. Whenever she is in combat, she will carry a short sword that chained around her wrist. While she is not in combat, she is always seen wearing a plain light blue t-shirt and a short pants. Personality When she was still a child, she was a friendly and caring girl. She liked to make friends regardless of their background or history. Her easy going personality gained her many trouble. There was one time where she was nearly being kidnapped, she barely escaped after being rescued by her brother. Since the incident, she lost the faith on her friends and stopped making new friends. Since the day she realized that she is a girl, she wishes she could be a boy, reasoning that she was naturally born with a boy's heart and personality. Due to this, she adopted the habit of cross-dressing, a habit that she shared with her brother. Even though her parent don't mind but it was still considered as a disgrace from the viewpoint of the Royal Family. After her parent's death that indirectly caused by the Royal Family, her personality changed a lot. She became unfriendly and prefers to be alone all the time. She started to focus on revenge against the Royal Family, plotting for revenge whenever she has free time. She slowly regained her lost personality after she met the teammates that treat her like family in the organization she created. Background Mizuko was born into royal family, Suiteki Clan, a clan that widely known as God of Water because their Kekkei Genkai that granted them the ability to absorb and create water. She is naturally born with male feature and very boyish while his brother is naturally born with feminine characteristics and very femiline. Even though they are strange but her parent didn't abandon them. However, from the viewpoint of the Royal Family, the twin siblings were considered as disgrace. After a few years has passed, her father, the king had passed away. The empire was supposed to be inherited by her brother, Suiteki Ayumi because he was the Prince of the Country but was rejected due to her feminine appearance. They commented that it was a disgrace to have a feminine man to command the land so they started a rebellion on the siblings. Her clan was wiped out and she is the only known survivor who escape from the massacre while the fate of her brother is unknown. She left the country afterward and swore will avenge his clan when she has sufficient power. The hatred turned her into a cold person and she was forced to grow stronger because she had nobody to rely on. At some point, she acquired the whole set of the legendary artifact, Month Stones and eventually she created Jūnigatsu. At first, she considered the members as tools for the revenge, but after a few years of living together, she started to treat them like her own siblings. She swore she will never betrays any single of them to achieve her goal. Abilites Suiten Mizuko was born into Suiteki Clan and possesses an unnamed Suiten that grants her the ability to manipulate water. Unlike Water Release, Suiten grants her the ability to control water of surrounding that doesn't belong to her. For example, she can levitate water surrounding and attacks his enemy without performing any hand sign. Quotes * "We are assassins but we are not murderer or we are nothing but a beast that we hated." * "For the sake of the world, you must be sacrificed." Stats Trivia *"Mizuko" (水子) mean water child and "Suiteki" (水滴) mean droplet. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Mizuko wishes to fight the people who took part in the assassination. **Mizuko's favorite hobby is crossdressing. **Mizuko's favorite dish is ice-cream. Credit *©Suiteki Mizuko article is written by Bakurayuri Category:Gatsu Category:Suiteki Clan Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Female Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal